Existence continued
by nmurph13
Summary: A short fanfic continuting on from the Existence kiss


SCULLY: From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth

M: How's everybody doing?

S: We're doing just fine.

Smiling, Scully rises from the bed and carries the baby to Mulder He gently pushes the blanket away from the baby's face.

M: Hey, now.

The BABY begins fussing softly.

M: (with tender authority) None of that.

Scully smiles, looks up at Mulder and then gently transfers the baby to Mulder's arms. Mulder is nervous but awed and delighted. The baby calms in his arms. Mulder is beaming. He glances from the baby to Scully.

M: (breathlessly) Hi.

He hums softly. He looks up at SCULLY again.

M: What are you going to call him?

S: William.

He looks at her.

S: After your father.

They gaze at each other for a long moment. She smiles warmly. He looks back down at the baby.

M: Well, I don't know. He's... he's got your coloring and your eyes. But he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner.

Mulder and Scully laugh, then Scully frowns in confusion.

S: I don't understand, Mulder-- they came to take him from us-- why they didn't.

M: I don't quite understand that either. Except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was. That doesn't make him any less of a miracle though, does it?

S: From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth... about how... and why. And I know that you feared it, too.

M: I think what we feared were the possibilities. The truth we both know.

S: Which is what?

Mulder leaded in and kissed Scully. Scully gently placed her hand on Mulder's arm he held their tiny baby. After a few moments they broke apart. Scully smiled up at Mulder and he kissed the top of her head. They both looked down at the tiny miracle in Mulder's arms.

M: So little man what do you think of the world so far?

Scully smiled at the interaction between father and son. Both were so caught up with gazing at their son that they didn't hear the soft knock on Scully's bedroom door.

D: Agent Scully?

Agent Doggett gently pushed open the door to Scully's bedroom

D: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt

S: No, no it's ok Agent Doggett, come in

D: I just figured you two might be hungry and all so thought I'd head out and get some food if you're interested?

S: you know for some reason I'd love some Chinese

M: I thought cravings were confined to pregnancy Scully?!

Mulder laughed softly. Scully smiled at Mulder and playfully taped his arm

D: Chinese it is. Anything for you Mulder?

Mulder didn't lift his eyes from the tiny baby he held in his arms.

M: No thanks Agent Doggett.

He looked up at caught Scully's eye

M: I have everything I need right here.

Scully looked at Mulder and smiled. She wondered if he was even aware of the power of the words he had just spoken. She had everything too. She had William and she had him.

D: ok, I won't be long

Agent Doggett turned and left the room but just as he did he dropped his wallet. As he bent down to retrieve it he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two partners.

M: He really does have your eyes Scully

S: Yeah but I think that's all he got from me

Scully said as she moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down. She was tired but with the thought of Chinese food coming she willed herself to stay awake. But she needed to sit down.

M: What do you mean?

Mulder followed her and sat beside her, all the time staring down at his son

S: Look at him Mulder. His chin, his nose, even his fingers

Scully said as she reached out and held one of William's tiny hands

S: He's all you

Outside Agent Doggett turned at looked towards the room. So it was finally confirmed. Scully's baby was Mulder's. He has always suspected as much. From the first moment he met Scully and from the way she would talk about Mulder he knew there was more there than just an FBI partnership. But he was never sure. They were both so illusive, so private. No one knew for sure. Not ever Skinner. Agent Doggett smiled to himself. He was happy for Scully. He wanted her to be happy. They had been through so much together and he had come to admire and respect her, as an agent and as a friend. Maybe he had begun to hold a small torch for her but he would never let it show. And besides he knew she only had eyes for Mulder. He turned and went to get the food.

Mulder smiled and looked down at William who was so content in his father's arms.

M: Well Will I guess you'll turn out to be a heartbreaker too so

Scully smiled which was followed by a yawn.

Mulder looked at her concerned.

M: You ok Scully?

S: I'm fine Mulder, just tired.

M: You should get some rest

S: Really Mulder I'm fine

M: Hang on I have an idea, how about we all get some rest.

Mulder signaled for Scully to get onto the bed properly and she did. Then he moved himself and William right up beside her.

M: Now if you take him

Mulder said as he placed William in Scully's arms. She smiled at her son as he fused at being moved.

Mulder put his arm around Scully and she leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around both Scully and William and the family of three settled down to rest.

M: This way I can hold you both

S: I still can't believe he's here Mulder. After everything we've been through. He's here and he's alright.

Mulder could feel that Scully was crying. He could just sense it.

M: Shh Scully its ok. He's ok

S: I know but all the times I nearly lost him….and then I thought I'd lost you

M: I'm here Scully.

Mulder tightened his hold around his family and kissed the top of Scully's head.

M: Shhh, get some sleep

Scully closed her eyes cradling her son and willed herself asleep.

Mulder had intended to stay away until Agent Doggett arrived back but he soon found himself so comfortable that he himself drifted off. He awoke when he heard Scully's front door open and he knew Agent Doggett had returned.

When Agent Doggett entered Scully's bedroom again he saw the family of three all curled up together and again cursed himself for interrupting. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard Mulder

M: Agent Doggett?

D: Sorry Mulder, I'll leave the food on the table

M: No wait I'll have some now just give me a minute

Agent Doggett turned and watched as Mulder slipped his arm out from underneath Scully and laid her head down on the pillow. He then scooped up a sleeping William. Doggett watched as Mulder kissed the tiny baby and place him in his crib. Mulder turned and kissed the sleeping Scully. Doggett turned and walked towards the living room with Mulder following.

D: I wasn't sure what Agent Scully would like so I kind of got a bit of everything

M: That's exactly what she likes

There was a slight awkwardness between the two men. There always had been. But recently it had softened. Doggett had heard stories about Mulder when he started the investigation into his disappearance. And once he read the X-Files he thought the man was a complete nut, going on about aliens and government conspiracies, however, over time Agent Doggett had seen things with his own eyes that he himself could not explain. He may not believe all that Mulder did but he had begun to trust him. Likewise with Mulder. Mulder had never liked the idea of anyone running the X-Files in his place. The X-Files was his life's work. His and Scully's. So naturally when Agent Doggett, an open sceptic, began running the X-Files Mulder wasn't his biggest fan. But Scully trusted him. She had grown to respect him and her word was good enough for him. And Agent Doggett had protected her when he wasn't there to do it himself. He had watched her back and for that Mulder would be forever grateful.

D: How's she doing?

M: She's fine. She tired. Happy but tired.

D: I'd say we all could do with a few days off

Mulder let out a little laugh

M: So Agent Doggett, care to join me for some Chinese?

D: Sure Mulder why not.

The two men sat down and began to eat. They made some small talk about football all the while avoiding the big, hard conversations about what had happened over the last few days.

M: So where's Agent Reyes?

D: I dropped her off at her apartment before I came here. She's pretty tired too.

M: I'm glad she was with Scully

Silence fell as they both began to process the days previous. As if he knew he was being thought about William let out a quiet whimper. Mulder's eyes shot straight to the bedroom door. His ears pricked for any sound of discomfort from his infant son.

D: Well I'd better leave you to it Mulder

Mulder stood up with Agent Doggett and walked him towards the door.

M: Thank you Agent Doggett. For everything.

Mulder held out his hand and Agent Doggett shook it warmly

D: It was my pleasure Mulder.

A silent understanding passed between them. Each saying so much with just a simple handshake.

D: Well anyway I'd better get going. Tell Agent Scully I'll call her in a couple of days.

M: I will

Mulder was just about to close the door when Agent Doggett placed a hand to stop him.

D: Oh and Mulder

Mulder looked up

D: Congratulations. That's one good looking son you've got there.

Doggett smiled

M: Thank you

Doggett turned and left

Mulder closed the door and leaned up against it for a few minutes, trying to gather all his thoughts. He had a son. A beautiful baby boy, with Scully. Of course he had thought that the baby was his. But there were so many unanswered questions about Scully's pregnancy which threw the paternity up in the air. He had wanted so badly to be the father. He had wanted it when Scully had asked him all that time ago. And when it hadn't worked he had surprised himself with just how upset and disappointed he was. He had told himself at the time that he was only doing it for her. She had wanted a child for so long and when she found out she couldn't have one after her abduction he had felt so responsible. If she had not become so involved with the X-Files, so involved with him, maybe her abduction would not have happened. Yes he had told himself it was all for her but part of him wanted it to. And now he had it. He had William. Again as if he knew he was being thought about William let out a small cry. Mulder snapped out of his thoughts and went to check on his son. When he entered the bedroom William had moved on to full blown crying and Scully was beginning to wake. She made a move to get up from the bed but the sound of Mulder's voice stopped her.

M: I got him Scully

Scully smiled and watched as Mulder gentle picked up the screaming baby and held him close to his shoulder. William immediately began to calm. Mulder moved to sit on the edge of the bed. William was still whimpering slightly. Scully sat up.

S: Mulder maybe he's hungry

Mulder turned to face her

M: Ah now that is defiantly your department

Scully laughed slightly as Mulder placed William in her arms. Mulder moved over to sit beside Scully as she fed their son. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Both content with watching William. Eventually he fell asleep. Mulder took him from Scully and placed him back in his crib.

M: Scully you still hungry?

S: Yeah I am actually.

Scully swung her legs over the bed and walked out to the kitchen. There were Chinese cartons on the counter. She picked up a fork and a few cartons and made her way over to the couch. Mulder followed her a few minutes later. He sat down next to her.

S: You want some Mulder?

M: No thanks I had some earlier with Agent Doggett

S: With Agent Doggett?

M: Don't sound so surprised Scully I can play nice

S: No I just didn't think you two were that friendly

M: We just had some food together, no hair braiding or anything.

Scully laughed slighted and continued to eat

M: It's like you said Scully. He's a good man.

Scully looked at Mulder, his eyes seemed to glaze over. Like he was a million miles away

M: He looked after you. The two of you when I couldn't. And for that I'll be forever grateful.

Scully reached out and took Mulder's hand in hers. She squeezed it gently.

S: You're here now Mulder. You're here now.

Mulder was pulled out of his thoughts by Scully's hand touching his. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He wanted to apologise for not being there while she was pregnant. For putting her through so much. But he couldn't find the words.

Scully knew what he was feeling. She knew it killed him that he wasn't there for her during her pregnancy. And she knew that one day he would find a way to let it all out. But for now she was just happy that he was there with her. Her mind flashed back to that horrible time in her life when she thought she had lost him. Those few months, when she believed Mulder was dead, after she had buried him, were the worst of her life. Had she not been pregnant she knew she would have completely fallen apart. She felt like William had saved her.

They stayed on the couch for a while as Scully eat her fill and Mulder picked at her leftovers. They didn't talk much, instead choosing to remain in the comfortable silence that fell between them. Both content to just be there. Scully yawned.

M: You're tired.

It was more of a statement than a question. Mulder lifted his hand a placed the rogue strand of Scully's hair behind her ear. He rested his hand on her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Scully looked at him and smiled

S: Giving birth will do that to you

Mulder chuckled at her

M: Let's go to bed

Mulder stood up and reached a hand out to Scully. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He looked deep into her eyes

M: That is if you want me to stay?

Scully was taken aback by his question. Of course she wanted him to stay why wouldn't see. Did he not want to? Was he looking for an easy out? But then when she studied his eyes she saw that he really was asking. Simply asking did she want him. Was he still unsure of her feelings for him? She reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him gently. When they pulled apart Mulder rested his head against hers. Scully let out a sigh

S: Don't ever leave

Mulder didn't need to hear any more. No explanation was needed. Three words told him all he needed to know. They walked hand in hand to Scully's bedroom. Scully made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she returned she found Mulder silently standing over William, his hand gently caressing William's head. Mulder didn't turn around but knew Scully was back in the room.

M: I can't get over how beautiful he is Scully

Scully moved over to stand beside Mulder. She joined his eyes as they gazed at their sleeping son.

S: I know I want to watch him all the time.

She smiled and leaned her head on Mulders arm. She yawned again.

M: Come on

Mulder took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it

M: Let's get some sleep.

They climbed into bed and Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully just like he had done years ago when she needed comfort. Only this time they would wake up together.


End file.
